


They Would Remember Each Other

by Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada is Ada, AdaxLeon, Bisexual Claire Redfield, Burton family is Ok, Chris is Concerned, ChrisBecca if you squint, Dancing, F/F, F/M, HarperField, Helena and Leon are Bros, HelenaxClaire, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Insinuating PTSD at times, Jake is Awkward TM, JakexSherry - Freeform, Jill and Carlos be vibin' in the bg, JillxCarlos, Leon is done tbh, LeonAda, Lesbian Helena Harper, Rebecca is Rebecca, Sherry is oblivious, SherryJake, Sheva Exists, aeon - Freeform, idk why i even wrote this, jarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word/pseuds/Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word
Summary: It's been six months since the China incident, and around three years since Claire and co. escaped that damned island. All military, anti-bioterror and anyone else who helped put a stop to both tragedies are invited to one of the biggest parties the US government has ever thrown, in celebration of the end of these nightmares.Or: Claire and Helena meet for the first time. Both are still recovering from the demons that come with the trauma, yet they find solace within the quiet moments.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Helena Harper/Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Rebecca Chambers/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	They Would Remember Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my first contribution (technically second but welp.) literary-wise to the Resident Evil fandom! I hope you all like my dumb what-if story lmao.

The steady flow of the live orchestra’s music filled the room with a sophisticated warmth as people of various Government and Anti-Bioterrorism professions mingled together. All dressed in their very best outfits, pricey champagne in hand. Various conversations were held as some swayed and danced to the classicals being played, waltzing across the marble floor. Soldiers, scientists, bosses and rookies, all gathered together to celebrate yet another success. Another push-back against the vicious beast they called Bioterror.

It had almost been six months since the China incident, and two, almost three years since the Island kidnapping. Finally, after a lot of hard work, the clean-ups of both incidents were officially wrapping up. As both a thank-you to those involved with putting an end to the terrible occurrences, and those who helped clean up and clear out all the mutated from the places affected, the US government decided to throw a ‘swaray’ of sorts, inviting any and all workers who contributed towards bringing these nightmares to an end. 

The BSAA, Terrasave and the DSO were personally thanked by the newly elected president, and the victims and deceased were toasted to. The usual formalities of a job well-done, really.

Honestly, if Claire could be anywhere else right now, she would be. She wasn’t that big of a fan of parties. She had already been dragged to a few over the course of her employment with Terrasave. At least at those parties, she wasn’t forced to wear a dress, nor were they quite the size of this one. The place was damn near packed with people. 

It could’ve been worse she guessed. At least she knew some of the people here. She noticed that Barry and Moira had already arrived earlier, little Natalia in tow. They were bickering as always, although it seems that they were way less heated then the last time she saw them fight, a good sign if you asked her. 

Claire was glad that Moira seemed to have gained a lot more respect for her old man, and had realised just how much her dad really cared. It warmed her heart to see them slowly repair their relationship. Natalia seemed to help too, Barry had decided to adopt her after what happened on the island, and she had settled in really well.

She had seen her brother Chris around too, although he looked a tad too uncomfortable in his tux. He gave her a hug and a “Looking good Sis.” before being pulled away by one of his BSAA buddies. 

She waved at Jill too as she passed her, noticing her arm-in-arm with a slightly scruffy looking guy. He also looked out of his element in his waist coat and button-up, but she could tell he was trying his best not to show it. Claire hadn’t seen him around before, but judging by how he looked at Jill, it seems that Claire’s idol had finally gotten herself a partner for the long-run. 

Claire was glad that most of her friends had found some sort of happiness, it's hard to find something like that in the line of work they were in. 

She sat at Terrasave table mostly, absently flipping through her phone and sipping at the champagne she had picked up earlier, Not exactly the most social option, but most of her coworkers and friends were busy mingling, and Claire had already had enough of all the congratulating and hailing she had received. She didn’t feel like she had done anything special really, all she did was survive. She couldn’t even save Gina, Gabe or Pedro after all.

“Looks like i'm not the only one who’s not particularly fond of being here.” A familiar voice spoke from in front of her. Claire looked up, grinning at her long-time friend Leon S. Kennedy. She got up walking around the table before hugging the man. “It's been too long.” She remarked, pulling back and playfully punching his arm. “You really need to check up with me more often.” She finished. 

Leon smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugged before speaking again. “Sorry, I guess i’ve been a bit too busy lately.” He answered. “No kidding.” Claire snorted. Just as she finished speaking, a tall, pale woman, clad in a beautiful embroidered red dress walked up to stand besides Leon. She smiled politely at Claire as she wrapped a gloved arm around Leon’s waist. Leon reflexively slipped his own arm around hers before turning to Claire.

“Ah I don’t think you two have been introduced, Claire, this is my…” Leon trailed off suddenly, Claire raising an eyebrow before the woman cut in. “I’m his girlfriend. My name’s Ada. Nice to meet you Claire.” She stuck her free hand out for a handshake, which Claire accepted. “Nice to meet you.” Claire responded politely. 

“Now that the introductions are out of the way, have you happened to see Sherry yet?” Leon piped up, seemingly looking around for the peppy blonde himself. “Nope, she’s coming too?” Claire questioned. “Yeah, thought i’d warn you first though, she's… got a boyfriend.” Leon didn’t quite seem too happy about the news as he told her. “Isn’t that a good thing?” Claire wondered. “Well yeah, but… I’m not sure about him yet. Besides he's not exactly the white collar type you’d expect.” Leon’s eyebrows creased as he talked.

Ada rolled her eyes before interjecting. “Jake’s not that bad you know, he did protect her pretty well in China right?” She locked her eyes with Leon. Leon sighed, shaking his head slightly and rubbing the bridge of his nose before responding. “I guess you’re right, well, I guess we should go and set things straight with Chris before we do anything else, see you later Claire?” He turned back towards her. “Sure, nice talking to you both.” Claire nodded, waving them off as they made their way towards her brother.

She caught Moira’s eye from across the room, she rolled her eyes as the former rookie sent finger guns her way before she lost sight of her. Claire decided to make her way towards the small family. She only made it halfway before she accidently bumped into a tanned man with a scar on his right cheek. Claire was about to apologize before an excited voice cut her off with a loud “Claire!” before she was nearly sent to the floor by the bear hug she was wrapped in.

“Woah, Sherry?” Claire laughed, returning the hug of her former charge. “Oh wow, it's really been a while huh.” Sherry smiled. She suddenly perked up, almost as if a lightbulb had gone off before she grabbed the hand of the aforementioned guy and pulled him to her side. “Ah! I almost forgot to introduce you both! Jake, this is Claire, she’s the other person I told you about who saved me in Raccoon all those years ago. Claire, this is Jake, I met him when I was tasked with his safety and we kinda became partners during the China incident.” Sherry introduced them to each other. The Jake guy nodded politely, if not a little awkward. Claire smiled and nodded back. 

Sherry looked as if she was about to say something before she was interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder. As Sherry turned, the brunette woman moved herself behind the opposite shoulder, causing Sherry to spin the other way. “Oh hey Helena!” Sherry pulled her in for a hug as the older woman laughed. “Gotcha again Cheery.” Helena snorted as she raised her non-hugging arm to receive a fist bump from Jake. “How's it going Muller?” She asked, pulling away from Sherry and standing besides her.

“It's… Going.” Jake shrugged. “Yeah, i’m not enjoying this much either, feels more like the higher ups are forcing us to be happy, y’know?” Helena had a cold, hard look in her eyes as she talked. Claire could tell she was the take-no-shit type. “I’m guessing you’re Claire?” The taller brunette turned to her, an eyebrow raised. “Yeah, thats me, how’d you know?” Claire smiled, shaking Helena’s outstretched hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you, you’re quite the legend y’know? The BSAA and Secret Service tend to say a lot about you, all good things of course.”

Claire felt some heat rise in her cheeks as she snorted, waving her off. “I’m not that special, really.” She smiled. “Hey, you’ve dealt with a lot of shit, put down a lot of bad guys. That makes you a legend by my standards.” Helena shrugged. 

If Claire wasn’t visibly blushing before, she certainly was now. Before she could respond, Leon, Ada, Rebecca, Chris and Sheva walked up to their small group. Sherry went and hugged Leon and Ada, drawing a look of surprise from the woman and a laugh from Leon as they returned the surprising hug. Jake and Chris exchanged odd looks that had Claire curious, but Sherry pulled Chris into yet another hug before she could ask about them. Claire greeted Sheva with a hug of their own and high-fived Rebecca before Leon started the conversation.

“I’m glad so many of us are here, honestly if I had to listen to another speech or toast on my own I probably would’ve gone crazy.” Leon huffed tiredly. Helena snorted. “At least no one mentioned us by name yet, I'm hiding in the bathrooms when they start the medals ceremony, it's way too embarrassing, plus I honestly don’t want it. Those medals should be going to the people who gave their lives defending innocents instead. Helena finished, the same steely hard look in her eyes.

“I kinda agree, I find it pointless, really.” Leon spoke up, Sherry and Jake nodded in agreement as Sheva browsed her phone and Rebecca waved over a waiter for a champagne refill. Chris shrugged. “I don’t think that we need ‘em either, but they’re gonna go ahead with it regardless of our feelings. It's better to get it over with, rather than drag it out by any means.” Claire nodded in agreement herself before she felt eyes on her. She, to her surprise, caught Helena discreetly staring at her. Rather than break eye contact, she instead kept Claire’s eyes on her own, smiling sweetly when she caught Claire's eye. 

Claire smiled sheepishly back, moving a strand of hair behind her ear before straightening up and coughing loudly. Chris eyed her curiously, looking slightly weirded out at how flushed his sister was before shrugging it off and continuing the group's conversation. Claire had already lost touch of what everyone was saying, instead focusing her attention on the little game she and Helena were playing. 

She didn’t think about attraction often, love, fun. Those things just weren’t important in her world, in her line of work. These sudden feelings, however, was a delightful change of pace. Claire wasn’t the type to care about gender, she had experienced crushes on both men and women in her youth and college days, and always preferred the soul over body. This was the first time in a while that she had felt a spark upon meeting someone for the first time.

“Hey Leon, bet you $20 that I can get the band to play something we can all actually dance to.” Helena grinned playfully at the blonde. “I severely doubt it, but sure, bet.” Leon replied, rolling his eyes at his work partner’s antics. Helena faced Claire again momentarily, shooting her a wink before walking up to the band who were currently on break. “There's no way in hell she’s actually going to do it.” Leon mumbled. “I don’t know Handsome, Helena’s got some skills.” Ada nudged him in the side, enjoying the small flush that crept up her lover's neck. 

After a few moments of waiting, Helena came strolling back, confident with a victorious grin plastered across her face. Leon groaned. “There's no way.” He denied in exasperation. Helena merely retook her place opposite Claire, staring down Leon as the band got in position to play. Suddenly, the room was filled with the first few notes to ‘We Found Love’ by Rihanna. Leon sighed, fishing out his wallet before handing Helena her prize. “Nice one.” Rebecca congratulated. Sherry decided to drag Jake towards the dance floor as more people began to drift across towards the near empty expanse.

“I thought this song would be a fun starter to dance to, think I chose well?” Claire didn't notice how close Helena had come until she was right beside her. She had the same kind smile gracing her face as she cocked her head to the side slightly, awaiting Claire’s answer. Claire quickly composed herself before returning a smile of her own. “It's perfect.” She answered. “Perfect huh, you wouldn’t perhaps consider a dance then? You know, since it’d be a waste of a ‘perfect’ song and a pretty dress otherwise.” Claire had almost forgotten she was wearing the strapless burgundy number Rebecca had picked out for her. She blushed a deeper shade of red at the notoriety before taking Helena’s outstretched hand.

She let herself be led to the dancefloor, passing her friends by. Chris and Rebecca were sitting and talking at a nearby table, Sheva was talking to O’ Brian on the other side of the hall alongside Parker. Jill and her partner weren’t dancing seriously, they were laughing way too hard in each other's arms. She heard Jill calling him Carlos, so that was his name. Jake was twirling Sherry around, dipping her as she grinned brightly. Ada and Leon were on the outskirts of the floor, seemingly talking as they nonchalantly moved with the beat. 

She could also see Natalia and Moira dancing together before they tried in vain to drag Barry into their fun. Barry wasn’t budging though, and she could already hear Chris and Rebecca laughing at the sight from the other side of the room. 

Helena and Claire settled into place near the Terrasave-reserved table, she could feel the eyes of her coworkers on her as Helena took her hands in hers. “Is there a problem?” Helena drew Claire out of her distraction, worry painted across her face. Claire straightened out the skirt of her dress and sighed, putting a smile on her face and facing her dance partner again. “I’m fine, just a little stressed, that's all.” She let Helena twirl her around a little as they spoke softly to each over.

“Hey, I get it, it's been a rough few months for all of us. Hell, it's been a rough few decades.” Helena remarked, pulling Claire back in as the song changed from the playful instrumental cover, to a slower cover of ‘The End of All Things’ by Panic! At The Disco. Everyone slowed, taking in the peaceful vibe of the first few notes. The couples on the dance floor began to slow dance, Leon and Ada moved further onto the floor as Rebecca seemingly pulled Chris with her for a dance of their own. 

Claire pulled Helena close to her this time, wrapping her arms around her neck as they moved slowly to the piano, letting the softness of the moment wash over them both. “It's difficult,” Claire began to whisper. “It's difficult... to live like this. I love what I do, I’m glad I can help… but it's…” She trailed off, burying her head in Helena’s neck. 

“Difficult.” Helena whispered back, finishing Claire’s sentence. 

They danced until the song ended, only separating at last after the last few chords had rung out. 

Claire began to apologise, she didn’t know why she had just... Spilled her guts like that. It wasn’t like her. Maybe the stress of everything was getting to her, Fracturing cracks in her defenses. Helena cut her off, waving away her apology. “It's fine, no need to apologise, you can talk about things to me anytime. I won’t judge and hey, maybe I could even relate.” She shrugged, sending Claire a sheepish smile.

The two were still holding hands, Helena would run her thumb absentmindedly over Claire’s knuckles as they talked. Eventually they just. Stopped talking. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Claire could almost drift off to the passive sounds of the quieted hall, with Helena holding her hand.

Eventually the medal ceremony started. Helena had to let go of Claire’s hand, although she looked just about as ‘happy’ about it as Claire was. Leon, Helena, Chris, Jake, Sherry, Claire, Barry and Moira all received medals for their service. To Claire, it was just another piece of metal, to be thrown in a drawer and forgotten about. Moira seemed excited about it though, so Claire decided it would be better, for her co-worker, to pretend she was happy.  
A sadness hovered about Helena, as she stared at the medal pinned to her suit jacket. Claire couldn’t quite place why, but she seemed so bitter. Almost a dull anger if she had to guess. A wave of melancholy befell Claire herself, just from watching this small, meaningless interaction. 

After the ceremony, Claire couldn’t breathe without some ‘big wig’ or higher up congratulating her, starting a conversation with her, or offering her opportunities that she, frankly, wasn’t interested in.

She barely saw Helena after that. She didn’t get to ask why she looked so sad. Didn’t remember to ask for her phone number. She didn’t even get to say goodbye, before she had to leave with the rest of Terrasave. 

Claire would be plagued with thoughts of the confident but sweet brunette in a navy and lavender suit. 

Helena would be distracted by the memory of the blue-eyed legend in the vermillion dress.

They would remember the day they crossed paths, 

They would remember each other.


End file.
